La cucaracha romancera y las mariposas traicioneras
by ASUKA02
Summary: Sakura es una chica tan talentosa con sus jutsus médicos que si la ves no creerías que le tema a algo tan pequeño. ¡Oneshot NaruSaku!


**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no lucro, no nada, T.T**

* * *

"**LA CUCARACHA ROMANCERA Y **

**LAS MARIPOSAS TRAICIONERAS" **

**By ASUKA02 **

Capitulo único

**.**

**.**

En la biblioteca del hospital de Konoha se encontraba el equipo siete revisando libros hoja por hoja, Sai a pesar de ya no tener el sello de Danzo en su lengua, seguía sin entender las indirectas de Naruto. El rubio intentaba ganar puntos con la pelirosada y se había ofrecido a ayudarla a buscar ese libro donde aparecía el jutsu medico que ella necesitaba aprender.

Mientras Sakura revisaba en los estantes, Naruto unos pasos lejos de Haruno ocupaba una mesa con el pelinegro.

-Err Sai, vete déjanos solos. –le susurro al chico pálido.

Sai bajo el libro y miro a Naruto en realidad no había escuchado nada, porque estaba concentrado asombrado viendo una imagen donde un bebé salía de una mujer, algo que resultaba demasiado alucínate e imposible en la cabeza del dibujante.

-¿Que dijiste? -pregunto el pelinegro aun sin sacar esa imagen espeluznante en su cabeza, su tono de voz alta hizo que Sakura los mirara con severidad.

-¡Chisss! –siseo la chica.

Los dos guardaron absoluto silencio y Sakura continuo con su tarea, desde donde Haruno estaba podía ver de reojo a Naruto movió los brazos como un ave, aunque no escuchaba nada podía imaginar lo que hablaban.

-¡Que me dejes solo con Sakura-chan!.-chillo ya obstinado porque Sai quería quedarse a seguir viendo el libro, la joven ninja entorno los ojos, no sabía si reírse o enojarse.

Pero Sai dijo. –Está bien, -resignado se metió le libro bajo el brazo -Sakura iré a tomar un café.

Sakura no respondió, pero apenas el otro se fue ella dijo -eres tan silencioso como un elefante tomando una ducha, -ironizo -¿acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere que intentas cortejarme?.

Naruto sonrió de lado, -no me importa si los demás se enteran o no, con que tú lo notes me basta y me sobra.

-Tanto tiempo juntos, ¿y no me vez como una hermana?.-le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ya después de que la cuarta guerra ninja terminara y Sasuke muriera luchando con Madara, no había impedimento para conquistar el corazón de Sakura, aun así Naruto había esperado dos años para poder atreverse a emprender sus movimientos con la joven, pero había esperado tanto que ella creyó que había olvidado el asunto.

-Ni que vuelva a nacer te vería de esa manera, Sakura-chan que te quede claro algo, tu siempre me vas a gustar.

Ella siguió buscando entre los libros sin saber que decirle al rubio, por lo general ella intentaba ignorar todos los intentos del chico por conquistarla, pero ahora ya no sabía si quería seguir ignorándolo, porque algo se removía dentro de ella cada vez que escuchaba su voz.

Movió un libro y algo voló hasta su cabeza. -¡AAAAH! -grito de repente dejando caer el libro, -¡quítamela, quítamela!.

Chillaba sacudiéndose los cabellos como loca, tropezando con el chico, quien la abrazo para que no callera al suelo.

-¿Qué?, ¿que, tienes? –se alarmo Naruto.

-Una cuca, una cucaracha -tartamudeaba moviéndose frenéticamente, tratándose de quitarse el bicho.

Naruto la tomo de ambos hombros para tranquilizarla -No te muevas yo te la quitare.

Hizo como que la quitaba, pues ya no había ni rastro del insecto, -ya la he matado. –anuncio muy alegre aprovechando la distracción de la chica para abrazarla y según él, tranquilizarla.

De cualquier manera ella no lo aparto, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando hacia todos lados buscando el cadáver.

-¿Donde está el cadáver?, -exigió ver, no se quedaría tranquila hasta que viera el cuerpo sin vida.

-La lance por la ventana, -sonrió divertido, -Sakura-chan eres tan talentosa con tus jutsus médicos que nadie creería que le temes a algo tan pequeño.

Ella rompió el abrazo al darse cuenta de que seguían tocándose, arreglándose el cabello dijo con su característico orgullo, -no le tengo miedo a las cucarachas solo asco.

-¡Espera aun tienes algo!.-exagero él.

-¡¿Quee?, ¡quítamela, quítamela! -se alarmo como loca.

Naruto soltó una risilla y procedió a quitarle el bicho –esto es, -la tomo con dos dedos como si fueran una pinza, -una pata de la cucaracha romancera.

La dejo caer al suelo y Sakura le pregunto confundida.-¿Cucaracha romancera?

-Sí, me abrazaste, así que ella estuvo de mi parte, -Naruto le sonrió con su cálida sonrisa y Sakura sintió de nuevo ese extraño cosquilleo que antes solo Sasuke le hacía sentir.

-No me dijiste nada Sakura-chan.

Ella sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse y pregunto con ceño fruncido -¿decirte qué?.

-Si me ves como a un hermano.

-Baka, no tengo hermanos. -contesto volviendo a su tarea de buscar libros, esta vez con miedo de encontrare una familia entera de cucarachas.

Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en los labios del joven, -¿eso quieres decir que me vez como a un novio futuro?.

Ella continuo fingiendo indiferencia con los libros y sin mirarlo le respondió -hum, aun te falta mucho para eso.

Naruto se acerco silencioso a los estantes donde estaba ella, al no escucharlo replicar Haruno se volvió y choco con el pecho de rubio, él aprovechando la sorpresa de la joven junto sus frentes y susurro sobre sus labios.

-Si mis acciones aun no te lo han demostrado, te lo diré, te amo Sakura-chan, ya hazme una lista.

Eso bloqueo cualquier reacción negativa de la chica, Uzumaki cerró los ojos y ella solo atino pronunciar tres frases.

-¿Lista de qué?, -musito y al mover sus labios en esa frase sin intención roso los labios de Naruto.

Para Naruto eso fue como una invitación, la señal que él necesito para atreverse a besarla, y lo hizo lentamente, presionando el labio superior de la joven, succionándolo ligeramente, saboreándolo, llevando ambas manos al rostro de la chica la hizo separar los dientes.

Ella respondió al beso porque ya el revoloteo de las mariposas traicioneras en su estomago la habían delatado, no tenía remedio "amaba al Uzumaki" y era odioso reconocerlo, pero ya le tocaría hacerlo frente a él, porque Naruto lo merecía, ambos se merecían se sinceros.

Mientras, solo podía hacer una cosa, maldijo internamente las mariposas atrevidas y revolvió el cabello del rubio cuando ya él se había pasado de la raya usando su lengua, acariciando la de ella, pero se sentía tan bien que participo nuevamente, mordiéndole el labio y dejándose llevar…

Un momento después su compañero entro a la biblioteca y al verlos dijo:

-Al fin se besaron, -ocupo su lugar en la mesa como si nada y agrego, -les e traído café, pero no me gusta su sabor es amargo más que los té.

Al escucharlo Sakura se ruborizo y apartándose de Naruto se fue a la mesa dejando al rubio aun con los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos, Haruno probo el café y arrugo la frente.

-Serás bruto, si no le echas azúcar te va a saber amargo.

-¿Me darás esa lista? -insistió Naruto uniéndose con ellos en la mesa, él se refería a una lista de cosas que tenía que cumplir para que aceptara ser su novia.

-No tengo tiempo para listas, estas a prueba, Sai no garabatees en los libros.

-¿De veras Sakura-chan? –pregunto con los ojos brillosos.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y Naruto pudo ver que ella también se alegraba del nuevo rumbo que tomarían sus vidas, se comerían a besos si Sai no estuviera allí, porque los dos comprendían que ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo sin atreverse a dar el primer pasó.

-A prueba desde hoy. –le aclaro, el rubio suspiro aun rememorando el beso de hace un momento.

-Sai ya vete. –comenzó Naruto nuevamente.

-¡Naruto! -lo reprendió ella.

-No son garabatos, ellos leerán la información por mi y en menos de cinco minutos te diré si esta aquí. –explico Sai.

-Baka, para eso está el índice. –le recordó ella.

Mientras Haruno reganaba a Sai, Naruto admiraba a Sakura con dos corazones en los ojos, de pronto ella dijo.

-Terminamos por hoy, mañana sigo con esto.

-¿Quieres que mañana te ayudemos? -pregunto el pelinegro.

-No, solo Naruto, -el rubio al escucharla sonrió con aire presumido.

-Ah, entonces van a besarse. –comprendió Sai.

-¡No digas esas cosas!, -grito enterrándole su puño en la cabeza al pelinegro.

Con un chichón en la cabeza Sai salió de la biblioteca dejándolos solos.

Ella fue a guardar los libros al estante y Naruto la siguió llevando los restantes.  
-¿nos vamos a besar mañana o ahora? –pregunto el rubio por molestarla.

-Quizás, eso depende de tu desempeño -antes de que ella terminara de hablar ya Naruto estaba preocupado no tenia experiencia en el arte de besar, nunca había respondido un beso de los que había recibo.

Y para ser más exactos ese fue su primer beso, al menos el primero que él daba, y lo había hecho tal cual como lo hacía en sus sueños con la chica.

Ella se acero a él le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que lo hizo sonreír idiotizado, lo saco de la biblioteca tirando de la manga del chico y por el camino le aclaro, -tu desempeño buscando información en los libros.

-¿Eh?

Balbuceo decepcionado, para él estudiar era muy aburrido.

-No pongas esa cara te recompensare debes en cuando, ahora tenemos que llevar estos libros con Shizune.

Naruto sonrió y se dejo llevar por Sakura, ahora que sabía lo apasionado que podía llegar a ser un beso de amor mutuo, Sakura-chan solo tendría un novio en su vida, porque el Uzumaki no comprarte. ¡Jamás!

**.**

**.**

**.  
**  
**Fin**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **me gusta escribir historias cortas es como moldear una masa de arcilla, comienzas con una idea y terminas con otra, jaja… el otro día estaba viendo videos en youtube y vi aquella de la cucaracha donde Sakura entra al cuarto de Naruto y se asusta con la cucaracha, entonces me dije, hey voy a escribir algo sobre una pequeña fobia y esto fue lo que me salió, ¡ya se, es una bobería!, pero aun así fue divertido escribirlo, espero no haber insultado su inteligencia jaja…

.

.

Deposite su bomba en el cuadro en blanco


End file.
